Replacing Pain
by Niilan
Summary: Ryou is a lonely teenager, unwanted by his peers, and haunted by his past. Should he trust this mysterious Spirit who says he can take away his pain? Non-Yaoi Two-shot.


Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Yu-gi-oh in any way shape or form.

--

Bakura Ryou sighed, running his slender fingers through his silver bangs. It was today. The day had come, no matter how much he willed time to slow or by some strange phenomena leap twenty-four hours into the future. But he didn't have that kind of power.

He stood on the sidewalk, staring at the school grounds. Students crowded past him, none acknowledging his existence in the slightest. Did he expect more? He had stood in his doorway until the last possible second. He had even considered skipping school, but his conscience and submissive nature got the better of his emotions.

So here he was… waiting, again, until the last possible moment. The bell would ring, soon. Was it wise to acquire his first tardy on his last day of school? No, he didn't need to be late; he just couldn't be early.

The final bus pulled up to the sidewalk. Ryou flung his bag over his shoulder and raced into the maze of buildings. He deftly wove his way through the labyrinth of halls… his last time. After today, he would be free of this prison, this horrible dungeon of his soul. That was… if he made through the day alive.

Ryou rounded the corner, bursting into the classroom seconds before the bell rang. Snickers rippled through the room as Ryou supported himself on his knees, trying to catch his breath. The teacher clapped his hands, and the roomed hushed. After acknowledging the teacher with a nod, Ryou quickly made his way to his desk, pulling off his pack. However, his foot caught onto another's and he fell forward, the contents of his unzipped bag emptying onto the floor. The room burst into laughter, and he jumped up to gather the items. Looking up, he frowned at the sneering face off the boy who had tripped him.

"What's the matter?" The boy asked innocently. "So excited to leave that you can't keep your own footing?"

Several other boys around him chuckled.

"Reizu!" The teacher frowned. "You may help Bakura-san gather his belongings."

"Demo-"

"No argument." He stood and walked to the chalkboard. "The rest of you, turn to page 68."

Reizu cursed beneath his breath, but knelt beside Ryou.

"You're a clever worm," he whispered, "Risking a tardy in order to get around my promise. But you know…" he crumpled some papers into his hand and stuffed them into the pack. "A promise is a promise."

"And you're a liar." Ryou returned, keeping his gaze away from the bully.

He laughed. "You insult me. I'm a man of my word." His fingers wrapped around a square piece of paper. "I intend to make sure my promise is kept."

Grinning, he held the charred paper before Ryou's face between his index and middle fingers.

Ryou gasped. "Give me that!" He grabbed for Reizu's hand, but the boy pulled away.

"Meet us behind the school building after school, and I'll give it back."

"Reizu-!"

"Is there a problem?"

Ryou looked up at the teacher. "Iie. Gomen nasai." He didn't want to attract unwelcome attention.

"Then if you are finished, please return to your seats."

They stood, and Reizu held the paper tauntingly before Ryou. "You're not getting out of this. Meet us, and I'll give it back." He sat down and leaned back in his chair with a smirk. "I promise."

Ryou bit his lip, knowing argument was futile, and hurried to his seat.

The next hour seemed to drag by, yet Ryou almost wished now that the day would take an eternity to end. But it was useless. When the bell rang, Ryou methodically scooped up his materials and placed them in his pack. He looked toward the door and saw Reizu grinning at him, waving the piece of paper mockingly. Ryou chewed his bottom lip and reverted his gaze. The day had just turned from bad to worse.

* * *

Sticking his head around the corner, Ryou surveyed the empty lot behind the school. No sign, yet, of Reizu and his gang. He sighed and plodded into the open, his footsteps echoing off the building walls. This was a mistake. He should run while he has the chance. Reizu's gang wasn't known for its mercy. But… he had to get it back.

Ryou halted as a figure emerged from the shadows ahead of him.

"Reizu…" Ryou whispered.

"Ah, you actually came." A triumphant smirk spread across the boy's face.

"Please give it back, so I can go."

"Go?" Reizu puckered his lip mockingly. "But then you would miss all the fun."

He sneered again, and three other figures stepped out of hiding behind and to each side of Ryou.

"We wouldn't want that," Reizu continued. "After all, what is a farewell celebration without the guest of honor?"

Ryou spun around. He was surrounded in a tight circle of boys. He held out his hands pleadingly to the leader. "Please, Reizu, I don't want to fight."

"Of course you don't." The boy placed a hand on his hip. "Cowards always try to weasel out of trouble."

"I'm not a-"

"Does it really matter?" He spread his arms. "My boys here think you're a coward, so they don't have a problem using a coward's tactics."

Ryou took a step back, then cried out when a solid object collided with his head. He hit the ground with a thud. Reizu's laugh echoed through the lot. Cringing, Ryou lifted himself onto his hands and knees, but a swift kick in his side sent his sprawling on the ground once more. Another blow landed between his shoulder blades. The next in his stomach.

Ryou curled into a shaking ball, attempting to mentally shield himself against the pain.

"Is this why you're running away to another school, Bakura?" Reizu leaned over Ryou and grabbed a handful of silver hair, forcing Ryou's face up. "Or do you just think you're too smart for us, little teacher's pet?"

"I'm… I'm not…" Ryou gritted his teeth as Reizu twisted his hand.

"Whatever the reason, we wanted to give you a farewell present, to make sure you don't forget us."

He threw Ryou's head back and straightened. Ryou groaned, the bruises on his body seeping poison agony into his muscles. Why… why did they do it? Why couldn't they just ignore him like everyone else?

"Get him up."

Strong hands gripped Ryou's limp arms and hauled him to his feet.

Reizu's dark eyes swept over him and a satisfied smirk settled on his face. He held up the paper. "Before you become too overwhelmed by our generosity, I want to know why this is so important to you."

Ryou tried to blink away the haze that laced his vision. He stared sadly at the picture of a smiling women and an equally beaming blonde girl.

"It's… it's a picture… of my mom and sister. Please… please give it back."

"Family, huh?" Reizu looked at the picture, tracing its burnt edges with a tanned finger. "I suppose they died?"

Ryou didn't answer. Reizu grabbed the collar of Ryou's school uniform.

"You should know better than to ignore a question from your elder."

"You're not my elder." Ryou breathed.

One of the boys holding Ryou slammed his fist into the back of his head. Trying not to cry out, Ryou dug his teeth into his bottom lip. Nevertheless, a small whimper escaped him.

Reizu laughed. "You won't escape this, Bakura. You are weak. Whether it is here or at your next school, people will all treat you the same. You are destined to either be hated or ignored. You can keep running, but you'll always be a pathetic little weakling, not capable of anything."

Ryou looked down, not daring to respond. He couldn't, not without his voice breaking, therefore earning him continued ridicule. He just wanted them to leave him alone. Why couldn't they just all disappear?

"You know what, Bakura? You're not even worth it. You couldn't grow a backbone for your life. I bet you couldn't even save those you loved from dying. Wouldn't it be interesting if your mommy and sissy died because all you did was stand to the side whimpering? I bet-"

"Shut up!"

Sudden adrenaline raging through his body, Ryou rammed his elbows into the stomaches of the two boys holding him up. They gasped for the wind knocked out of them, and he ripped out of the loosened grips, diving for a shocked Reizu. He crashed onto the cement, Ryou straddling his chest, a handful of Reizu's shirt in each hand. His brow knitted, Ryou shook the bully with all his strength.

Reizu pulled at Ryou's arms, yelling to his stunned companions, "Get him off of me!"

With muscular arms and hands, the bullies peeled Ryou off their leader. Ryou squirmed, but a fist in the stomach jolted him into submission. He wrapped his arms around his abdomen and crumpled on his knees, gasping for lost breath.

Still astonished by Ryou's burst of hostility, Reizu shakily returned to his feet. "You little gaki…" He rushed at Ryou's kneeling figure and brought his fist across Ryou's temple. Ryou cried out, falling on his side. "How dare you attack me?"

Ryou gazed blearily down the street, tremors of cold and pain spiking his nerves. His head throbbed and his muscles screamed agony.

Reizu hissed through clenched teeth and shoved Ryou's shoulder with his foot, forcing him onto his back. Ryou shut his eyes against the aches, sucking breath strenuously into his lungs.

Spinning away, Reizu called to his boys, "Leave the worm to tend to his wounds."

The gang laughed and followed their leader, jabbing Ryou as they passed. They were halfway out of the yard when Ryou called out, barely above a whisper, "Matte…!"

Reizu paused, looking over his shoulder. Ryou tried to meet the bully's gaze, but his head spun, skewing his vision.

"You promised…"

The gang leader furrowed his brow, then smirked. "Oh, yes, your precious picture."

He sauntered back to Ryou, pinching the wrinkled paper between the index finger and thumb of both hands. Then, he carelessly tore the picture down the middle.

Ryou wanted to cry out… he wanted to scream, but his lungs could barely handle a gasp. Reizu sneered and let the picture fragments fall beside Ryou's head.

"That's your farewell present, weakling. Remember us by it."

He heard Reizu's retreating footsteps, but Ryou didn't look up. He could only stare at the ripped picture on the concrete. His body was numb, and his head pounded. Ryou wanted to cry, but no tears formed. Slowly, he slid his hand across the ground, weakly wrapping his fingers around his ruined treasure.

He hated them. Yet, the only emotion he felt was sorrow. Sorrow that he had been fool enough to fall into the obvious ambush. Sorrow that he couldn't defend himself. Sorrow that his most precious possession had been spoiled before his eyes… and he could not do a thing about it.

He hated them… and he hated himself.

* * *

Ryou sat on the edge of the couch, staring blankly at the tore picture pieces in his pale hands. His mother and sister, separated by the hideous rip, smiled at him. That was the beauty of a picture. It captured the emotion of the moment forever. The person's features never grew tired; they never lost their charm. Through his picture, Ryou could always be comforted by their smiles.

A salty tear rolled down his cheek, and landed on his sister's face. He quickly wiped it away with his thumb, then set the two halves of the photo on the arm of the sofa. Staring at the floor, Ryou felt the moisture gather in his eyes, blurring his vision. Another tear escaped the multitude, but he desperately held back the rest. He couldn't cry. He had to be stronger than this.

Buried visions raced forth from the recesses of his mind. Fire. Screams. Tears. A white-haired boy standing petrified watching it all. Ryou covered his face in his hands. A minute later, his cheeks under his palms were drenched, and tears streamed off his chin down his neck, wetting the collar of his shirt. Ryou's shoulders racked with sobs of guilt and grief. It was his fault. Reizu had been completely right. It was his fault. His weakness had caused the problem, and it had prevented him from solving it. _His_ weakness had cost the lives of his dear mother and sister. He couldn't deny it.

Why hadn't he stopped them? Why hadn't he been stronger? Why did he always play the fool? He'd made a costly mistake, and he would never forget it.

_Ding-dong_.

Ryou sniffed, looking up at the door. He quickly wiped away the moisture, and rubbed his soaked hands on his pants. He stood, but then stumbled back onto the cushion. His head throbbed.

_Knock-knock._

Taking a deep breath, Ryou rose again, slowly this time. He ran his hand across the wall as he walked toward the door. Peering through the eyehole, he saw the mailman. Ryou gazed at the dark bruises covering his arms.

"Um… please leave it on the doorstep. Dohmo."

"Uh, okay."

Ryou watched the mailman place a package on the mat and then walk down the stairs before he unlatched the door. He grabbed the box, then quickly closed the door, again. Ryou staggered across the living room to the table, set the package down, then sunk into a chair. Twisting in his seat, he reached for a counter drawer and pulled out a small knife. He sliced through the tape, taking note of the mark in the upper corner. Egypt. Probably from his father.

He set the knife aside, then pried apart the flaps, and shuffled through the multi-colored packing peanuts. His fingers curled around bubble wrap, and his pulled the object out. After setting it on the table, Ryou scanned the simple letter attached.

_Bought this from a merchant. It seemed special, and I thought you would like it._

_Dad._

Ryou furrowed his brow at the agitated handwriting. Had his father been in a hurry?

Pushing his concern aside, Ryou freed the gift from its protective packaging. It appeared to be an ancient pendant of some kind: a large gold triangle engraved in the center with an obviously Egyptian eye. The triangle was circled by a gold ring. Ryou fingered the five thick, pointed tassels that hung symmetrically along the bottom half of the ring. He couldn't imagine what this had cost his father. This pendant seemed more like a treasure from a pharaoh's tomb than some roadside collectable.

He held it closer to his face. Odd… it seemed like his could almost hear a faint whisper. It called his name, pulling him closer, no, maybe even into the ring. His fingers tingled, and heat ran up his arms until it exploded in his head.

Ryou gasped. Pure rage flooded his mind. His calmed emotions overflowed with anger, hatred… and impatience. His body shaking, Ryou's fingers tightened involuntarily around the large gold pendant. A low hum rippled through the room, erupting quickly into a continuous, high-pitched ring.

Ryou cried out, and with another jolt, threw the ring onto the table. Gasping for breath, he stumbled back, a hand on his chest. He sputtered and coughed as the violent fury suddenly quitted his mind. Ryou stared at the gold artifact, supporting his trembling body against the counter.

_Wh-What was that?_

The ring just lay on the table, the tassels splayed in all directions. As it again seemed like a harmless gift, the pendant appeared to mock his confusion.

Shaking his head, Ryou turned back to the couch, where he plopped down, and began shuffling through his transfer papers and application. Half-an-hour passed of reading and filling out the forms.

Laying down his pencil on the coffee table, Ryou massaged his abdomen. No, he hadn't bled, but the bruises covering his body made his limbs almost unbearably sore. He released another sigh, and leaned back into the cushions, stealing a sidelong glance at the clock hanging on the kitchen wall.

8:47

Ryou groaned, and laid his head on the arm of the couch. He stared blankly at the table, then his eyes registered the gold pendant, still sitting where he had left it. He shuddered as he remembered the wave of rage still fresh in his mind, yet no longer present. In that moment, his thoughts had returned to the alley. He couldn't tear his mind away from the bullies' demeaning words and harsh blows. In that moment, he had hated them more than anything else. Nothing would have pleased him more than to return their cruel favor.

Ripping his gaze from the ring, Ryou frowned. Had he really thought that? He despised the idea more than he despised the thought itself. Yet… it was almost satisfying. For once, he didn't feel pain. He wasn't grieved. All he had felt was anger, and it was oddly relieving.

Turning his thoughts back to school, Ryou grabbed a book from the table, and flipped past the introduction. He would have to read nearly a third of the thick book before his first day on Monday. Curling into a fetal position, he began at chapter one.

As the minutes ticked by, Ryou felt his eyelids grow heavy. He was exhausted. He yawned and blinked away the sleep. However, it was only temporary. An hour later found him in a deep slumber, book propped up in a limp hand. His brow knitted, Ryou twisted on the couch. A low groan escaped his lips as he fought to escape his nightmare…

_"Amane..."_

_--_

Author's Notes: Yay! This is my first Yu-gi-oh fic. Part 2 will be up soon. Please review!

Translator's Notes: 'Iie' means 'no', 'gomen nasai' means 'I'm sorry', 'gaki' is 'brat', 'matte' means 'wait', and 'dohmo' means 'thanks'.


End file.
